


A TARDIS Of His Very Own

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has just found this little item in a magazine...and no, it's not nearly what you're thinking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TARDIS Of His Very Own

**Author's Note:**

> Jack probably doesn’t buy many trinkets after all these years of living, but I came across [this](http://www.potpourrigift.com/itemdy00.asp?T1=R83018) little item in a magazine the other day and decided that yes, he would have to get one just so he could do this with it...

Jack poked his head out of his office door and called down to his retreating receptionist (cum butler, cum Archivist, cum secretary, cum – well, anytime they were both alone for more than thirty seconds, if Jack could manage to talk him into it), “Hey, Ianto?”

Ianto half-turned back and looked up the half-flight of stairs he’d just descended, having finished his daily mail run at Jack’s office, as usual. “Yes, Sir?” he called Jack.

Jack fiddled with a bit of packing sellotape that had come from the box he’d just received. “You remember that molecular alteration ray we found in that dumpster last month?”

Ianto tilted his head in thought, then nodded. “The Transmutation Station?”

Lips curving up a bit at Ianto’s incessant rhyming scheme for naming the alien devices in their Archives, Jack silently conceded that as long as he was willing to deal with the mess, they were **Ianto’s** Archives, so he could have naming rights. Besides, Jack didn’t care what they called the stuff, as long as it worked when he needed it (and didn’t cause too much trouble the rest of the time). “Yeah, that. Tosh got it to work last week, right?”

Eyes squinting in vague suspicion, Ianto nonetheless answered, “Yes, Sir, she did.”

Trying for nonchalance and knowing he’d already failed miserably, Jack asked, “Do you know how to make it change the color of something?” He tossed the sellotape towards the trash bin and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Tosh did create detailed notes, Sir,” Ianto said, without actually answering his question.

“Great! Could you show me how to work it?” Jack leered at the last few words, but Ianto still looked suspicious. He made a mental note to turn Owen’s lab coats Barbie pink so Ianto wouldn’t spend too much time wondering what he wanted the Transmutation Station for.

It was clear to Jack that Ianto wanted to deny his request, but h nonetheless nodded and said, “I’ll bring it up to your office momentarily, Sir.” The emphasis on the final word told Jack that Ianto was miffed about not getting an explanation and there wouldn’t be any ‘hands on’ explanations forthcoming.

Jack sighed in regret as he watched Ianto’s very fine ass walk away, but remained firm in his decision to keep this to himself for now.

He was fine with being thought of as a romantic, but there was sentimental and then there was…well, sappy. Only the people from the Forests of Cheem should be sappy, in his opinion, and even then only during pollinating season.

***

It only took about ten minutes for Ianto to show Jack which buttons to push – and actually get Jack to focus on the literal buttons long enough to understand how to work the Transmutation Station on a spectrum level.

The lesson only took ten minutes, but Jack spent the rest of the hour pushing Ianto’s buttons (which he had been able to figure out **without** Ianto showing him) to get back in his good graces.

Ianto left the office with the ghost of a smile on his face, and Jack sat back in his desk chair with the self-satisfied air of a job (and a secretary) well done. But once the afterglow buzz had come to an end (as all good things were wont to do), Jack was raring to go and finish his project.

Less than sixty seconds later (fifty-four was less than sixty) – most of which was spent on making sure the Transmutation Station would only alter the color of the base model, and not the accessories – Jack’s project, three weeks and two days in the making (because of shipping time and him wanting to be sneaky), was complete.

His very own miniature TARDIS, complete with an (altered to be) atomic clock so that it kept faultless time, was now the perfect shade of blue. Of course, this one didn’t have any scratches or dings or otherwise show wear like the real TARDIS, but then, it was only a decorative timepiece.

Laying a hand gently on top of his slowly growing coral, Jack said, grinning madly, “Someday, this’ll be you…only you’ll be bigger.”

The coral pulsed at him, happily.

Jack smiled and, leaning back in his chair, started to dream about the adventures he’d have one day, in his very own TARDIS.


End file.
